Love is a battle Field
by MlovesyouXO
Summary: Elena, Katherine, Damon and Stephan have know each other since they were 5 years old and have been friends ever since. But, what happens when all their life's are turned upside down and all their believes are challenged.Will they be the same or betray each other to get what they want?
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Elena is young beautiful, smart what else could you need right her twin sister Katherine is Elena's beast friends they always did everything together. The Salvatore's had been close friends with them since they were little.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries

Chapter 1: Pilot

June 20, 2014

Elena's Point of View

He might not be perfect but, to me he is he loves me either way not like Stephan. he only see's one girl and I'm not her anymore that girl died on that bridge and he doesn't realize how much I've changed I like the person I am I have fun I live and even before all this happened I was falling out of love with Stephan.

I grabbed a bag and threw as much as I thought I would need in it and Stephan walks into the room he just stares at a me

"What are you doing" Stephan asks angry

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I say

"Elena you can't do this I love you so much," Stephan said

"Well I have to do this I see the way you and Katherine are y'all seam so in love you don't love me you love her your just too afraid to admit it" I said

"No I love you why just why you would do this to yourself I never wanted this for you," Stephan screamed

"This was my choice not yours and you don't have a say nobody does but, I don't care what you think of me I know you sleep with her It's all over both of y'all face for all I care you can go to hell" I said Smiling

"Your being so dam stupid why would you trust him of all people he is deceitful, arrogant, and cocky" Stephan said

"Look who's talking I'm gonna sleep with both 2 girls at once guy you have no idea what it's like to find that out and from the other girl dam your such an ass whole" I screamed

Stephan's Point of view

I can't let her do this I have to fix her it's my job she can't be like this it's not right where did the girl go that I love this hurts so much. Ya I did sleep around but who does not do that it's just sex come on she needs to stop being such a stubborn prude.

This is why I slept around she is such a drag.

She does not get it its part of being anyone we make mistakes. Well. It was not but she does not need to know that

Why wouldn't she just take a dam drink it will fix her I will do whatever it takes to make her take it.

"Take it Elena now!" I screamed handing her a glass

"What is it" she snarled

"Medicine" I said she threw the glass at the wall "You can find someone else," She said smiling

"Your so dam difficult" I yelled

"Why because I'm not someone you can order around like a dog," she remarked

"How are you so dumb you need to be fixed it's the only way" I yelled

"You're so set on fixing me but, I think the reason is because you can't love me like this," Elena said

I was speechless cuss deep down I knew it was the truth were did my Elena go the normal one go the one I fell in love with did she truly die on that bridge

"Exactly what I thought I'm not perfect, I'm not fragile, I'm not week, I'm not stupid and my innocence's was gone long ago I'm strong and can take care of myself. You can't stand that you want me weak cuss It makes you feel like a man well news's flash I don't want to be her any more so shove your medicine you take it if you want it so bad" she screamed

My heart was numb it broke when I was them kiss but

It is over

So over

It was long ago I just wanted to try to hold on but this is all we have done for a while she loves him not me. She grabbed her bag and stormed out the door without looking at me.

I sat on the couch I drank and drank as much bourbon as possible.

Maybe I do not love her maybe I always loved the idea of her and us…

Elena's Pont of View

I drove to the cemetery I knew he would be here he was sitting on the bench with a bottle of whiskey in his hand downing it.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I asked

"I'm not sorry," Damon said

"What" I asked confused

"I'm not sorry you want to know what I really am selfish cuss I make bad choices that hurt you. There aren't enough apologies in the world that compassus all the reasons I'm wrong for you" Damon said

"Fine then I'm not sorry either I'm not sorry that I meet you I'm not sorry that knowing you had made me question everything even in death that you're the one who made me fell most alive. You have been a terrible person you have made all the wrong choices and of all the choices that. I have made this will prove to be the worst one but I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you. I love you Damon" I said


	2. Chapter 2: Flash Back

Chapter 2: Flash Back

August 10, 2012

Katherine's Point of View

I wore a leather back mini, white tank top, leather jacket, and back high hells my hair was half up half down and curled I had make up on. Elena walked into the room "Hey sis" she said

"Hey do you know wear dad is" I asked

"Downstairs and if he sees you like that you're not gonna leave this house for a month" she said

"That's why I'm using the window big sis" I said

"Lockwood's huh," Elena asked

"Ya you want to come" I asked

"Na got plans," Elena said

"With" I pried

"Bonnie and Caroline I tell them you said hi," Elena, said smiling

"Ok you saw nothing," I said winking and walked out the window jumped to the ground and got in a cab. I went to the Lockwood's party I grabbed a drink of whatever they were serving

"Katherina" Klaus said. Klaus and Rebecca his sister was new in town no one really knew their story but it was about time someone found out.

"Klaus what do you want" I asked

"I'm surprised to see you hear and without Elena," he said

"Well it's time for change," I said with a wink the place was crowded

"Is that so mate?" Klaus questioned

"I'm here for a good time," I said

We danced a lil and drank a lot before I knew it we were at his place and it was about 2 am. He threw me on his bed climbed on top of me looked me dead in the eye "do you want to see the world differently?" he asked.

"Yes if it's possible," I challenged

"Don't scream," He said I nodded my head he bit my neck the pain was excruciating but, all I could do was sit there as if nothing was happing I felt my heart beating faster and faster then, It went all black.

I woke up next to Klaus I just wanted to get out of here as badly and I felt extreme hunger. When, I took my first step he shoot up "Where do you think you're going love" he asks

"Just to the bathroom" I lied he was suddenly right in front of me

"Don't lie to me we have a few things we have to discuss that hunger your felling is for human blood" Klaus explained he told me everything and it scared the hell out of me. Just then Rebecca walking in

"You turned one too" Rebecca expressed

"Who" Klaus asked

"Damon and Stephan Salvatore" She said and my heart sunk to my stomach I had known Damon and Stephan since I was 5 our family is very close I couldn't believe my ears. Why me why them what made us the victims we are not anyone special so may thoughts were rushing threw my head.

The Salvatore brothers walked into the room all three of us sat on the bed and Klaus handed me a cup of blood are choice drink or die. I stared at the cup who did they kill for this they were killers did I want to become like them. The only thing I was sure of is Elena and Jeremy had just lost our mother dad stayed at work all the time they needed me. Jeremy had been using drugs ever since it has only been a month and if they lost me too so close together they could not handle it we all were so close we had such a tight bond. I drank the blood not for me but for them.

Damon's Point of view

I can't do this I can't become the worst possible thing on earth I've done a lot of terrible things but I couldn't kill people I have a conscious I have a heart I still have my humanity. I look at Stephan who just drank the cup of blood after Elena and he tried to hand it to me. I shook my head no he looked surprised his eyes showed sorrow, Klaus and Rebecca left the room.

"You have to drink" Stephan said

"Why so I can become a Serial killer monster," I said

"No we can have each other's back we are brother," Stephan said and he was right my parents were never around all we ever had was each other I couldn't leave him. I drank the cup with hope that I would be a better person but, I knew I would not I was always the bad person my brother was always the golden child with everyone on his side. He always got the girl without problems do not get me wrong I can get a girls easily but, not the girl the one I really love.

Stephan's Pont of View

This is all so strange who ever knew that this was possible the vampires existed. All I know now is that I can't do this without my brother he is the only person who has always been in my life never leaving well besides Katherine and Elena. How is Elena going to take all this I love her so much she is amazing the one. I know she is the best thing I've ever had and I'm not gonna lose her no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3: Desires Get the Best of Us

Chapter 3: Desires get the best of us

August 1o, 2013

Elena's Point of view

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's been awhile things have changed so much in just a year's time last year I was worrying what to wear for soft more years and if I could find a date to the dace but, things like that seem so foolish now. My sister, Damon, Stephan, and even Caroline are vampires oh did I forget Bonnie is a witch. Stephan and I have been dating for almost three years now and it is just so fucking boring like dating wallpaper but, I also think that him and Katherine are messing around It's been so hard this past year everyone had to change whether it be good or bad. I mean at first it was great you know but there comes times when you can only take so much and the excuses just get old. The I'm sorrys mean nothing I haven't been able to say that. The only person I can really be myself around is Damon witch is ironic because before he became a vampire we could not be in the same room for more than an hour without fighting. We spend hours together now he is the only thing that makes since anymore he becoming a vampire has made him a better person. I feel bad though me and Stephan have been through hell but, not one day that I have been with has made me fell as half as good as I do when I'm with Damon I'm a horrible person I know but, I can't help it right?_

_Love, Elena_

I put my Diary down walk into the kitchen "Hey sweetheart" John said

"Hey dad" I said

"Well I'm going to work will not be home till late love you" John said walking out the door

Does it make you a bad parent to have a child living under your roof and not know that one of them is a Vampire I mean come on even Jeremy knows. Well I guess when you only see your kids when you are giving them money or signing stuff for school how could you notice anything. He has been acting like this since our mother has died but, it's been over a year he needs to grow up and start paying attention to your own kids he just really pisses me off.

"Elena you alright" Jeremy said

"Yeah just dads stupidy" I said

"Well maybe it's a good thing cuss we sort of had a talk last night" he said

"About" I asked

"About…riding this town of….vampires he said it's in our blood line" Jeremy said he looked worried

"Look at me he isn't gonna kill Katherine over my dead body it's always been us three against the world they were always too wrapped up in work or whatever we have each other's back" I reminded him

Katherine appeared "Look Jer no matter what either of us do we aren't going anywhere family is all we got and our family is the three of us so cheer up" She said smiling

"Thanks see y'all in school," Jeremy said walking out

I sat on the counter and took a bite of an apple "so what are we gonna do" I asked

"Well that's tomorrows problem today we have first day of junior year," Katherine said smiling. We got into the car and drove to school I saw Bonnie.

"What you doing" I asked

"Wondering how everything got so screwed up" Bonnie said with disappointment in her eyes

"I know well we are gonna be late for homeroom" I said grabbing her arm and dragging her with me.

Damon's Point of View

"Why bother Stephan," I asked

"Cuss I have a human girl friend and I would like to have a normal first day and that includes having her best friend their" Stephan said the last part with disgust

I threw on some clothes and went to school with him hating every moment of it why not do something fun instead of being so board

**_Tell me you want to  
Get the hell out of here!  
-Damon_**

**_I wish Kat wants me  
have a normal first  
day hate it  
-Elena_**

**_Who cares? Let's ditch  
-Damon_**

**_You're such a bad  
influence ;)  
-Elena_**

**_Be selfish live  
for you not for  
Daddy, sissy or brother  
-Damon_**

**_back of school  
10 mins  
-Elena_**

Elena and I were in my car "Where to" I asked

"Anywhere" Elena smiled, she could lite up a whole room with her smile

"Umm.. if you say so" I said and drove to the perfect place

"Where are we going" Elena asked

"You said anywhere" I lapped

"I didn't say to the middle of nowhere" Elena said and I pulled up to a property my family owned it was once a ranch years and years ago It was abounded "What's this" she asked

"A place I come to think" I said leading her towards behind the barn, it was a tragically beautiful place the nature had consumed everything it was so peaceful

"Wait I remember this place are parents brought us up hear one day" Emma said

"Yeah my dad is giving me this place for graduation," I said

"Nice just trying to get you out the house huh" Elena said

"Ya he told me that 9th grade and now he is talking about doing it sooner cuss I'm too much pressure" I lapped

"He is an ass he just as bad as mine he doesn't even realize Kat is a Vampire" Emma said rolling her eyes

"Everyone would have found out about Stephan and Katherine if it wasn't for Lexi," I said

"Ya don't remind me, oh did I forget that John talked to Jer about riding this town of vampires," Elena said

"Is it Stephan or Katherine this time?" I said in annoyance them too could not control their hunger like Lexi and me. Once Stephan taste human blood he goes all serial killer his nickname is the ripper. Katherine just gets sloppy and does not cover her track.

"Most likely both hard too keep up with witch one is in killer mode I swear sometimes I think if it would be better if they just left this town for good" Elena snapped

I Hugged her tight and she wrapped her arms around me "It's gonna be alright" I said rubbing her hair

Tears were streaming down her face like a pipe burst "It's just getting old it's been a year dude a tuff as year and I think something going on between them" Elena said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well about a week ago Katherine asked me if I thought it was alright to sleep with a guy who had a girlfriend but, didn't love her anymore and Stephan has been acting weird for a few months I don't feel like any of this is worth is like he is worth it anymore you know" Elena said

"Honestly after everything that happened last time I barley even pay attention to what either one of them say" Damon said

"Do you pay attention to what I say?" Elena asked

"Ya you're the one who keeps me lucid your my best friend" I said but, she was differently more than just a best friend she was the reason I tried so hard to do the right thing the girl I would die protecting the girl I love.

"Ya best friends" Elena said sounding disappointed

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Ya never better" Elena lied

"Come on stop lying" I said not exactly knowing what was wrong

"I thought… never mind it doesn't matter" Elena said looking away from him

"It does too matter" Damon said seriously

"It's not just me you bring out the fun in me I always have fun with you and you make me want to be selfish and live for me" Elena said

"it's not just you" I said I leaned closer to her lips and they crashed into her my lips felt like they were on fire and it felt so good every touch was fire on me. She took of my shirt, pushed me on to the ground, climbed on top of me and sucked on my neck a small moan escaped from my lips I took her shirt off and up clapped her bra. I rolled on top off her I sucked on her neck but not enough to leave a hick I moved to her breasts. I sucked on them and grasped them with my hands. We were both fully naked I put my member in side of Elena and her nails scratched my back. The passion was all around us, the fire was all around with every movement, every touch. We reached our climax together calling one anthers names.

Elena's Point of View

I finally came home I'm a horrible person like seriously I just slept with my boyfriend's **brother** I'm becoming one heartless person cuss I don't regret it that was the beast sex I've ever had. The best night of my life shouldn't I say that about my boyfriend? I called Stephan

"Hey what have you been up to today?" I asked

"Nothing really just been with Damon all day" Stephan said

Well there is lie #1 I had been with Damon all day why would he lie unless he was doing something wrong "Oh that's funny" I said

"Why would you say that" Stephan said

"I've got to go" I said and hung up

Wow he doesn't care what I do I hang out with Damon more than I do with him. Stephan doesn't check in on me he doesn't call to hang out but, Damon does. Stephan and I hangout maybe once a week for a few hours we use to be so much closer but, It's getting harder and harder to remember those times.

Stephan's Point of View

"Does she suspect anything?" Katherine asked

"Na" I said Elena is too dumb but I wonder whom she spends all her time with these past few months

"It's been a few months so where is this going," Katherine asked

"I love you Katherine but, if Elena found out she would hate you and me we have put her and Damon threw a lot this year they would never forgive us," I said

"Your right I just hate sneaking around" Katherine said pouting

"As soon as it's the right time I will break up with Elena I promise," I said

"Fine but you have to come to bed" Katherine said sexually I crawled into bed with her…..


	4. Chapter 4: What to do?

August 18, 2013

Stephan's Point of View

I have to stop this if she ever found out what I've been doing with Katherine she would hate me. I'm gonna go cold turkey no more human blood only animal blood all for Elena I can see she is losing hope I love her not Katherine. I had a laps of judgment a few times and that's all gonna stop today.

"Stephan are you alright" Katherine asked

"Ya we have a problem" I said

"What is it" Katherine asked

"Damon he is catching on we need to end this for now" I said

"What don't you love me" She asked

"Yes I love you but, this is what is best just for now" I lied

"Alright" She said and left

I jumped into Elena's room, she just walked out of the bathroom, wearing light ripped jeans, and a gray tank top.

"Hey babe" I said and she jumped

"Omg you scarred me," Elena said

"Come with me" I said, she smiled slightly and we got into my car

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Just wait," I said

We pulled up to a lil bistro on the out skirts of town. We sat down and ordered our food.

"This is really nice what's the occasion?" she asked

"I know this past year has been tough but, I'm gonna try and do better I promise" I said

"I don't know what to say" she said

"Say that we can try to get back to wear we were" I pleaded

"We can try" she said

Damon's Pont of View

I screwed up I slept with Elena words cannot even explain how great it was and how right it felt but, she is with my dam brother. I have to get over this however I can't when I'm with her it's like nothing I've ever felt she makes me want to be a better person. This is gonna take a lot of booze all day every day I walked into the cellar, grabbed 3 bottles of liquor and went into the living room. (My mother) Marry Salvatore walked into the room and sat next to me she always had a delicate way of doing everything she smiled.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Marry asked

"What makes you think something's wrong," I said

"You don't grab more than one bottle unless your droning your sorrows you're like your father act all tough you block the world out" she said

"Is it a girl or is it because you're afraid to tell me you're a vampire," she said

"What are you talking about" I said

"I know about you and your brother, Katherine and Caroline," she said as if it was no big deal

"How" I asked

"A mother knows and not for once second am I not proud of you, you have such strength," She said smiling

"It's a girl," I said

"Elena" she said

"Ya but, she is with Stephan the perfect son" I said

"He maybe in your father eyes but, I know he is this ripper everyone is looking for your father doesn't know anything. If its meant to be with Elena it will but, too me you're the best son I could ask for I know the guilt you fell for all the wrong you have done" she said

"How would you know?" I asked

"Stephan is like your father was growing up and you are like how I was fearless, brave, acting as if you have not a care in the world but, you do. I know you're gonna make it cuss I did sweetie" She said

"Thanks I don't know what I'd do without you," I said

Giuseppe (my father), Elena and Stephan walked into the room I took a big sip of liquor as they came to sit down.

"Seriously Marry your letting him drink" Giuseppe said

"Like you didn't at his age and he doesn't do stupid things like you did at his age you let him drink all the time," Marry said

"Fine" Giuseppe walking out the room, I took an even bigger sip of the bottle

"Don't you think you should slow down?" Stephan said

"Nope" I said half smiling

"So what do we owe the pleasure Elena?" Marry said

"Me and Stephan were just gonna watch some movies" Elena said

"Not tonight It's getting late and Stephan needs to get his rest" Marry said, that's what I loved about my mom she always thought about me first and last

"Mom its Saturday and it's only 9" Stephan said

"Well maybe some of us don't want **her** hear" I said storming out with my liquor and went to my room but, listened to conversation down stairs.

"Elena you must go I'm sorry and thanks Stephan have some compassion for your brother if you even think about leaving this house your grounded for a month go to your room now" Marry said, Elena left and Stephan did as he was told

I was proud of my mom she held her ground witch did not happen much with her I loved her so much she is the only one I go to advice for. She walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"It will get better sweetie and It might not help but I'm routing for you" She said and left. She always knew what to say I guess that's what mothers are for to help guide us through life she is one of the reason I didn't become like Stephan.

"What the hell is going on between you and Elena?" Stephan asked pissed

"It's none of your business," I said

"My girlfriend my business" Stephan said

"Not when the past year I've been the one picking the pieces for her not you, you were too busy being serial killer Stephan," I said poking his chest he just walked out

Elena's Point of View

_Dear Diary,_

_I really screwed things up I slept with Damon a week ago I've been ignoring him ever since. I thought it would make things easier until I figured everything out I was so wrong. Then, Stephan has to be all I want to make up for this past year and I don't even has any idea what to say about it. He's my boyfriend so I have to try right? It's just so hard I found that out at the Salvatore house today Damon was drinking and by the looks of it he was gonna droned in it. I just wanted to hold him, kiss him, and tell him I love him but I can't fell this way I'm with Stephan. I wish I could do something that will not hurt anyone but, It always will before all this Vampire thing me and Stephan were so in love head over heels for each other but, it's all changed. I'm scarred if I show my felling for Damon he will crush my heart sooner or later. I'm on an emotional roller coaster and I'm never gonna get off what do I do?_

_Love, Elena_

I walked to the graveyard I sat in front of my mother's grave (Isabel Gilbert) growing up she always knew what to say or do unlike my dad. she was young when she had me and Katherine but, she was the best mom. Isabel had a sense of knowing everything the one who I would go to for this why did she have to die. She should have just stayed in bed all day I could have went to get Katherine that night but she insisted she would do it why did she have to go I miss her more and more every day. A tear rolled down my face my heart aces where she use-to be.

I heard footsteps then, Katherine appeared "you alright" She asked

"Ya I just miss her ya know" I said

"Ya we all do no one could replace her" she said

We sat there holding hands like we did when we were kids we hadn't really been close since she became you know but, before that we were best friends. She changed so much though it was as if she was not even my sister anymore this was the first time I felt close to her aging.

We started walking home

"Kat can I ask you something serious" I asked

"Of course" She said

"How do you know your making the right choice" I asked

"You fell it in your heart doesn't matter what others think it's just how you feel if it fells right in your heart then it's the right choice" Katherine said smiling


	5. Chapter 5: Pain

Chapter 5: Pain

October 14, 2013

Damon's Point of View

The pain doesn't go away it doesn't get better when I see them at school I want to die. I opened up and got shoot down I hate the fact that I can't do anything about it. I drink myself to sleep, I drink when I wake up, I drink a school and I'm never sober the pain is a little less when I'm drunk. I don't cry I fight every night with random people at bars to fell something other than my heart breaking more and more each day.

I was sitting at a family dinner with Marry, Giuseppe, Elena, Katherine, Jeremy, John and Stephan. I had a glass of blood with whisky I sat there saying nothing that's what I did for the past few week say nothing and ignoring everyone's questions.

"Damon is everything alright," John asked, I said nothing

"Damon don't be rude answer the question," Giuseppe said annoyed

"I'm fine," I lied

"No you're not your always drunk you don't talk to anyone" Elena said

"Don't Elena you know exactly why I'm like this would you like to tell everyone so called ex best friend but, we weren't just that were we" I said smiling

"Damon stop" Elena said

"What is he talking about" Stephan asked

"It's nothing we are here for Damon remember" Elena said sternly

"Oh so what is this an intervention" I asked pissed

"We care about you Damon we all use to be so close like brothers and sisters I miss that" Katherine said I could tell she meant it I would do anything for anyone at this table they were my family

"Damon you have always been like my big brother, my best friend and the one I looked up too I just hate seeing you like this" Jeremy said he was right I missed him but I couldn't tell him why I was being like this

"Maybe I changed I grew up maybe y'all should try it" I said

"Damon we don't talk to family like that" Giuseppe said

"Why not you talk to me like that like I'm nothing but disappointment like you despise your first born I bet you wish you only had your golden son Stephan the perfect child" I said angry

"Son it's just," Giuseppe said

"May I be excused?" I asked

"Yes" Marry said

I walked up to my room and I heard a knock on the door "Come in" I said and Jeremy walked in

"I know what's wrong nothing goes past us" he said

"Stephan can hear us Vampire hearing," I said

"Grave Yard" he suggested I nodded yes

He drove and we sat on the bench I made sure no one was there

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked

"You're not gonna hate me?" I asked

"Dude I can't hate you" Jeremy said

"Well this past year me and this girl got really close but, she had a boyfriend and she makes me fell amazing, incredible, and makes me want to be a better person. We had sex and her boyfriend wanted to really try and we don't talk I love her so much you can't even imagine." I said

"So you and Elena huh" Jeremy said

"How did you figure it out" I asked shocked

"Y'all start fighting, you go all alcoholic, Stephan and her just got back together about the same time I'm not a moron" Jeremy lapped

Stephan's Point of View

"What was Damon talking about" I asked

"I don't know maybe its cuss I haven't talked to him in a few weeks I just think he feels like everyone abandon him" Elena said

"Y'all got close this year," I said worried

"Ya he helped me through everything kept me busy," she said

I knew there was something more to the story but, I would not push it I know Elena will tell me when she is ready I trust her.

"It will be alright" I said and held her I knew it hurt her seeing him like this I didn't know what to do though. Damon and I were close but lately he will not even look at me let alone speak to me. I've never seen him like this before it's like he hates the world the only person who he really has been talking to is Marry. I know there close like how Giuseppe and me. However, I've never seen Damon but he has never talked to Giuseppe like that. Sure Damon is rebellious but, Marry kicks sense into him but this time I fear no one can he's my brother we might fight and don't get along all the time but, he is family. I couldn't let Elena how bad it is only me, Marry and Giuseppe know we would never ask for an intervention but, he either comes home at 3 am or so. He is all bloody cuss he picked a fight with the wrong person , the police bring him home some night, or he passed out at the barn with alcohol bottles all around him. It just seems like it gets worse and worse every day. Its so much stress on the family and me maybe he should leave ya I will convince him to leave perfect.

Elena's Point of View

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm an ass hat not I'm the biggest ass whole in the world, cheater, and liar what happened? I have Damon so fucked up he can't even stay sober for a second I hate that I've hurt him so much. Dinner was a disaster no worse I understand he wants to hurt me just because I don't get drunk everyday doesn't mean I don't miss him cuss I do so much. He can get under my skin, make stupid choices but, that's who he is and always be I can't change him I know that. Why can't I just give up and stop caring about him? Stephan is trying to be a better person and I crush him he isn't gonna try he will become the ripper aging and It will be my fault hundreds of people die. I just have to make it threw and then I can be happy I know it. I hope…_

_Love, Elena _

Jeremy walked into my room "can we go on a drive and talk" he asked , I nodded

We got in my car and started driving to nowhere "what's on your mind" I asked

Jeremy sighed "I talked to Damon after dinner he told me" he said

"What did he say" I asked

"That he is in love with you" he said

"You think I'm a horrible person right," I said staring at the road

"The only girl that I want to be with I can't so I get it" he said

"You can be with anyone nothings stopping you" I said

"The same could be said to you" he said

"Jer you don't get it" I said sadly

"You what to know what I do know is that when, you look at Damon I see the love you have for him in your eyes but, you don't look at Stephan I don't see that" he said

Jeremy was right and I wish he wasn't but, I can't just think of myself. In life, we are faced with choices that define us and this is one of them I know it and I believe I'm making the right one.

"I know what I'm doing" I said

"You'll be the demise of him" he said

"Witch one" I asked

"If you're not careful **both**" he said

"I'm the reason Stephan is getting better if I leave him for his brother he will never stop the killing" I said

Katherine's Point of View

"Stephan I missed you and I know you missed me" I said stepping closer to him

"Not now" he said

"What did you just say" I snapped

"Leave" he said annoyed

"No one turns down Katherine Gilbert" I snarled

"I just did what you gonna do" he challenged

"You see I could tell a certain someone that I selpt with another certain someone" I said smiling

"What don't you get Katherine I don't love you never did I used you. In fact I didn't even have to try you just so dam **easy**. Do you really think I'd ever love you don't get me wrong your great in bed way better than anyone but, your **just a fuck**. So don't come back there unless I call" he said coldly

"Wrong move" I said running out I could not believe my ears I love that sun of a bitch well perfect little Elena is not gonna get what she wants everyone always picks her. Well this time I'm gonna make her feel the pain when the time is just right I will not cry only little bitches cry like Elena I'm gonna make her wish she would have been an only child.


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween

Chapter 6: Halloween

October 31, 2013

Elena's Point of View

The last bell had finally rang I walked to my locker and put my books away Stephan walked up

"What time should I pick you up" He asked in his own world

"8 I thought I was meting you at your place" I asked

"Oh ya, see you there" he said walking off

Me, Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine were all getting ready it had been a while since we all did something together it something different witch I definitely needed. Caroline was Aphrodite the goddess of love, she wore a bright blue dress that has a slit the started right before the knee. Bonnie was a schoolgirl, she wore a red plaid min skirt with a black button up collar shirt and high heels. Katherine was the devil she wore a red spiked collar necklace, tight red corset mini dress, red garter (visible) red wedges and her hair was strained with a headband with horns in it. I was an angle I wore a white mini dress that had ringtones on the bust, feather wings, silver high heels and my hair was curled at the tips.

"Wow Elena you look hot you might get mistaken as me" Katherine said as insult/Compliment

"Oh you're just jealous" Caroline butted in

"Yeah of the angle when I'm the devil" Katherine smiled

"Well the costume definitely fits" Bonnie said

"Well we have to get to the Salvatore's" I said, then Jeremy walked in we all headed to the car and I drove.

"Klaus is going to meet us there," Caroline said

"Oh joy" Katherine said rolling her eyes

Damon's Point of View

I wore black slacks, white long sleeve button up shirt, black button up vest I was a mobster from the 20's. Marry walked into my room

"You look hansom," she said

"Thanks" I said smiling

Stephan walked into the room he wore a black robe, black slacks, white collar showing, gold cross and white stole he was a priest. I lapped as soon as he walked in.

"Is it really that bad Elena said It looked fine" Stephan asked

"You look fine honey" Marry said the doorbell rang we all walked down stairs. Elena walked in and she looked breath taken, Katherine walked in behind her I smiled I knew I picked the right date. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Klaus walked in we all took a group picture and Couple pictures.

Giuseppe starts lapping taking a picture of Elena, Katherine, Stephan and me.

"What's so funny," Stephan asked

"Well you both pick girls that are so alike you and y'all do the whole good couple and Bad couple thing" Giuseppe said

"What can I say I like a girl who likes to have fun," I said smirking

"What's that mean," Elena said

"It's just Damon being Damon," Stephan said

Elena steps in front of me just inches from my face "Do you have a problem" She asked

"No but I think you do I'm just trying to have a fun night with Katherine" I said putting my arm around her.

About a week ago I finally realized that no matter what I do its always gonna hurt but, I have to try and move on Katherine and Jeremy are that reason after that dinner they were always there when everyone else gave up. My own brother tried to force me to leave town but, not them. Elena made her choice she choice Stephan not me so she needs to learn and live with it I'm not gonna sit around and wait for Stephan to mess up and then she will come back to me for a brief min. Then, go back with my brother I can't let her do that to me I don't deserve that no one does. So pretending to be alright and maybe one day I will be.

We all got into the limo and went to the school dance once we arrived we all went our separate ways.

"Damon you want to dance" Katherine asked

"It's a slow dance" I said she pulled me to the dance floor I placed my arms on her waist and hers went around my neck.

"Why did Elena go off at the house" Katherine asked

"She's your sister," I said

"But, y'all use to be really close until Stephan went all good guy on me" Katherine said

"What do you mean" I asked

"Umm shit I shouldn't have said that"

"Kat you can trust me"

"Well me and Stephan slept together a few times well more than a few I fell for him but, a few weeks ago he told me he never loved me that all I am is a fuck" she said with a tear falling down

I wiped the tear off her cheek and I held her tight the rest of the song I knew that pain she was felling It was the kind I am masking every time I see Elena with my brother at least I wasn't alone.

Stephan's Point of View

"Elena what was that back at the house" I asked as we walked down the hall way

"It's nothing we had a fight sort of and we haven't talked since" she said

"I'll be right back" I said walking into the bathroom I threw water on my face

I can do this. I can't let the hunger take over

She doesn't deserve this she deserves better

I have to do this for her

Rebecca walked out of the stall with a girl "so how is your whole cold turkey thing" she asked

"What do you want" I asked she bit into her neck

"Huger gets the best of us" she walked to the bathroom window "wouldn't want your girlfriend to get the wrong Idea," She jumped out the window

The girl stood there blood gushing from her neck I heard her heartbeat getting faster I couldn't take it any longer my teeth sucked into her neck I bit harder he heart began to slow. I bit my arm and fed her my blood

I looked into her eyes "forget what happened and leave" I told her cleaned up myself and walked outside to see Elena helping the girl get cleaned up she didn't even look at me.

"Thanks for the help Elena" the girl said and left

"Who the hell do you think you are" Elena said angrily

"Elena calm down"

"No hell No I thought you were better but, no you lied like always is that all you do"

"What are you talking about?"

"First day of school you said you were with Damon all day I thought that was funny because Damon and I ditched school. We hung out at your family old barn when I got home I called you so what skank have you been sleeping with for the past year. Katherine"

"Elena I can explain"

"Explain then"

"I made a few mistakes but, they don't matter only you do," I said cupping her face she pushed my hands off her face

"Do you think I believe that bullshit only you matter as much as you change the orders of those words doesn't make them true I'm done this was the last straw" she said walking away

Elena's Point of View

I walked into the gym it was amazing spider webs from the celling spiders, brooms, ghost, and zombies hung from the ceiling. The food was shaped as pumpkins, witches, fangs, and wands. The theme color black, orange, and purple I watched as everyone danced, smiled, and had their fun Katherine walked up to me.

"Where's Stephan sweetie?" Katherine asked

"I broke up with him and don't act like you care cuss you were the one sleeping with him weren't you" I said calm

"I'm sorry," Katherine said

"Go to hell," I said as she walked away

I wasn't mad I just couldn't believe that my own sister would betray me I think I stopped loving Stephan a lot time ago. I just wouldn't admit it because I wanted to save him and I was too afraid to admit my felling for Damon.

"Hey where is Kat and Stephan," Damon asked

"I broke up with Stephan and Katherine went after him," I said

"Do you want to dance?" he asked I nodded we went to the dance floor I draped my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist

Katherine's Point of View

I ran out of Mystic Falls High and caught up with Stephan I love him now that he and Elena are done I can't get what I want like always.

"Stephan wait up" I said running as fast as I could he stopped dead in his tracks

"What could you possibly want?" Stephan asked

"Elena told me what happened let's get out of here" I said

"What do you mean" he asked

"Let's leave this town go somewhere new fresh start" I said


	7. Chapter 7: Freedom

**Sorry it took so long to update I had righter's block and just moved out of state hope y'all like it :)**

Chapter 7: Freedom

November 6, 2013

Stephan's Point of View

We left Mystic Falls Katherine and I, It's been like a week we are in New Orleans, Louisiana the French Quarter is always full of people at night it's a very naive town. They have more street kids than other place's it will be a good home for now. Katherine is unaware of many things about this town but I understand it fully.

I left with Katherine to give Elena time to cool off and Katherine sure knows how to have fun so who better than to leave with her.

"Let's got have some fun" Katherine said

"Your opinion of fun normally gets us in trouble," I said rising my eyebrow and lighting a joe

"But, you love my trouble" Katherine said disappearing and I followed her

Sure Katherine was a deceitful manipulative bitch but she had this thing about her that would draw you to her. I cannot explain it no one could it was not science or logic it just was. She had this sparkle to her when she would enter a room you could just fell her presence.

Elena's Point of View

_Dear Diary,_

_She might not have said I slept with your boyfriend but she did say I'm sorry witch is partially the same thing. I hope their happy, Giuseppe Salvatore has been searching for Stephan he blames it on Damon it's not his fault. Its not anyone's but Stephan's, John doesn't even realize that Katherine is gone what great parenting 'dad'. No one really cares that she is gone they only care that Stephan is Jeremy says it's better that she maybe he is right. When you love, something let it go and If it's yours it will come back. That's what Giuseppe Salvatore needs to learn but, he think he can control everything but he can't he never will. Damon is gonna be out of that house in two weeks his father sent contractors to build a house for Damon the way he wants he has been hear for me as a friend but I don't know how long that can last._

_Love, Elena_

I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, brown sweater and my snow boots.

"You ready?" he asked

"For what" I said

"If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise would it" he said

I rolled my eyes "Let's go" I said and we got into his car and he started driving to our unknown destination

"So how did you manage to get out the house without me coming to get you? I have to persuade Giuseppe into whatever I come up with," I said

"Marry said I could go and she would deal with him" he said

"Your mother is the definition of what an angle I don't see how she married Giuseppe," I said

"You and me both" Damon said gripping the steering-wheel

"Have you heard from them" I asked

"Nope" Damon said increasing his speed

He would always get tense or whatever when I mentioned their names and I didn't understand why. Ya I knew there was a part of both of us that was happy they left half was for selfish reason but, the other was less stress on everyone.

We kept going up the hill and we finally stopped we could see over the whole town it had been snowing so it looked like the town had a white blanket covering it. It was as if I had been here before I just couldn't remember when then it hit me. My mom use to take us all here Damon, Stephan, Katherine, Jeremy, and I every Christmas eve until she died It looked almost exactly like this expect there were a bunch of twinkling lights.

"I can't believe you remembered I thought you hated coming up here" I said

"No that was the best part of Christmas every year as soon we got here your face would lite up like a Christmas tree just like it is now" Damon said

"You remember that and even noticed it watch out Damon Salvatore is showing his soft side" I teased

"Don't get used to it" He said with a smirk

"Never do" I said rolling my eyes

"I loved coming up here cuss no matter how bad life is I can come up here and forget it all just for a lil while" Damon said out of no where

"Ya the view is perfect," I said

"Ya something like that" he said looking at me

Damon grabs my hand and our fingers intertwine our lips crashed together

"I" kiss "missed" kiss "this" kiss "I" kiss "missed" kiss "you" Damon said cupping my face

I pulled away and looked into his piercing blue eyes

"There wasn't a day that I didn't wish I was spending every moment with you" I said

"Now we can" Damon said and put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder

It was perfect the perfect day the perfect moment and the day had just barley began

Katherine's Point of View

New Orleans, Louisiana the days are warm and the nights are full of happy meals on a stick. No place better there is barley a winter witch is perfect I can look cute every day.

I can almost grantee you that John or that any one hasn't noticed that I left I'm sure Giuseppe and Mary are having a cow well at least Giuseppe is for sure his pride and joy is gone.

I'm never going back to that stupid place Stephan and I are gonna have an amazing life together without them.

Damon's Point of View

She couldn't be better if she tried I know she is far from perfect hey look at me but when I'm with her I fell like none of it matters my past, my family , the world only her and I. Ya I sound like some fucking stupid corny girl but, I have never felt like this about anyone before. I would do anything for her even if that means having to give her up one day cuss she would be better off I only want what's best for her. For now tho I'm gonna give it a chance I'd rather put it all on the line than wonder one day what if I had put my whole heart .

"You know everyone is gonna think we are crazy" I said

"I don't care this is what I want" Elena said smiling

"Good answer wouldn't have it any other way" I said

"Besides people already think you're crazy I'm just along for the ride" she said with a wink

"Oh says the girl that dates vampires," I said

"Hey you never asked me out so we aren't officially dating," she said with a smile

"Oh I know I was talking about who shall not be named," I said joking

"I didn't know I dated Voldemort and he was a vampire that's news to me," she said

"Ya it's a new shocking discovery I saw it on the discovery channel," I said

"Oh my god your suck a smart ass" she said

"Takes one to know one" I said


End file.
